


No habrá claridad entre dos triángulos oscuros

by qaroinlove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Kirk chica, M/M, Romance, Slash, Universo Alterno, cambios de genero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que Huesos quiere es a Jim, y a pesar de que Jim no lo quiere, todo está bien. Pero entonces una versión femenina de Jim de una Enterprise alternativa aparece, y ella está enamorada de su Huesos que no la quiere a ella, y... ¿Por qué Jim de repente esta actuando tan extraño en todo esto? McKirk AU Esponjoso Traducción autorizada por la genial ken_ichijouji (dommific)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No habrá claridad entre dos triángulos oscuros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will It Not Be a Clarity Between Two Dark Triangles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044105) by [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji). 



No habrá claridad entre dos triángulos oscuros

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Star Trek. Esta es una obra de ficción y no con fines de lucro. Original de ken_ichijouji (dommific), yo solo traduzco.

Resumen: Todo lo que Huesos quiere es a Jim, y a pesar de que Jim no lo quiere, todo está bien. Pero entonces una versión femenina de Jim de una Enterprise alternativa aparece, y ella está enamorada de su Huesos que no la quiere a ella, y... ¿Por qué Jim de repente esta actuando tan extraño en todo esto?

Capítulo 1: Capítulo Uno

 

Casi todos los viernes eran de la siguiente manera.

Huesos saldría de su turno, tomaría un bocadillo, iría a sus habitaciones, se cambiaria y sacaría el bourbon para beberlo. Después de diez minutos (más o menos) Jim llegaría, también vestido de civil. Se sentarían juntos, hombro con hombro contra el sofá de Leonard, dejando sus gafas en la mesa de café mientras hablaban de todo y de nada de importancia al mismo tiempo.

Jim estaba a media historia sobre la primera vez que él robó un coche, mientras Huesos lo observaba, haciendo una pausa a medio sorbo de su bourbon. Dio Jim una larga mirada mientras hacía un gesto, una mueca salvaje y feliz en su cara.

Los propios ojos de Huesos se iluminaron y brillaban como nunca. Sonrió, una liguera contracción de sus labios en las esquinas, y cerró los ojos para tomar otro trago de bourbon.

— De todas formas, regresé al día siguiente con una nota. — dijo Jim, terminando de contar la anécdota. — Y una batería completamente cargada. Fue divertido, pero decidí realmente no preocuparme por los coches alemanes nunca mas.

— Mi coche que tenia en Georgia era un BMW. —dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros. — de las tres series.

— ¿En serio? — Jim le lanzó una mirada interesada. — ¿Qué color?

— Rojo, con marrón en el interior. — dijo Huesos. — tenia la transmisión manual, sin embargo. Era el único tipo aceptable.

Jim miró a Huesos. — Yo no te imagino como que seas del tipo de rojo. Me habría imaginado como un plata o gris.

— Sólo las personas aburridas tienen coches plateados, — Huesos le respondió. — Se ven totalmente genéricos, y no se puede ver cuando llueve.

Jim se rió. — Eres cruel.

— Sin embargo, sabes que es verdad. — dijo Huesos.

— Lo es. — Jim admitió. — Yo soy parcial, prefiero el negro para mí.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Huesos sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. — ¿Un auto negro? ¿En Georgia? ¿En el verano? Maldita sea, no gracias.

— Solo tengo mi moto. — dijo Jim. — Mi hermosa Ducati que yo solo he restaurado. La echo de menos a veces, pero no era práctica en la Academia o ahora que estamos en el Enterprise. Pero un día... 

— Sólo usa un casco y equipo de cuero, — dijo Huesos. — No te estaré remendando tu culo cuando caigas.

Jim dio a Huesos una mirada astuta. — Pero ¿y yo que pensaba que te gustaba remendarme? Pensé que era tu cosa favorita en el mundo.

La irritación que Huesos proyecto al rodar los ojos podría haberse hecho sentir hasta Ingeniería.

Jim sonrió, una sonrisa del tipo brillante y soleada, una de esas que hace que Huesos trague en seco y tenga un repentino nudo en la garganta mientras se codea en el hombro de Huesos. — Los dos sabemos que he mejorado mucho desde que yo... — Jim se apagó antes de aclararse la garganta. — Ya sabes. Con Khan y Marcus.

El humor d Huesos cayó rápidamente en espiral. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, y él hizo un punto para mirar a todas partes, pero no a Jim. Las náuseas y el estrés de esas dos semanas llegaron en tropel, incluso si eso había sido la mejor parte del año desde que Jim... desde que eso sucedió.

Jim lo entendió y suspiró. Se volvió hacia los lados para enfrentar a Huesos con una gran cantidad de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. — Hey. Lo Siento. Sé que... no te gusta hablar de eso.

No le respondió con palabras, Huesos solo miró la alfombra.

Jim se acercó más, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Huesos. Se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes durante un momento antes de decir: — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿En algún momento? 

Nunca.

— No — dijo Huesos. — No es ahora o nunca.

Su expresión quedo herida y triste, Jim lo miró.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Huesos.

— Nada, — dijo Jim. — Sólo que... me dices todo. Pero no me hablas de eso. ¿Es porque le di las gracias a Spock en vez de a ti? 

— Jim, lo digo en serio, — dijo Huesos con un suspiro. — No quiero hablar de esto. De hecho de nada de esto. Sólo déjalo ir por una vez en tu vida.

Ahora Jim parecía aplastado, y Huesos volvió a suspirar, resistiendo la tentación de tirar de él hacia sus brazos. — Yo... bueno, seguro Huesos. No voy a tocar el tema de nuevo. — dijo Jim con voz suave.

Huesos miraba en algún punto sobre sus vaqueros. — Lo siento, Jim. Yo solo... 

— Es genial. — dijo Jim con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y se le ocurrió a Huesos que lo había jodido. — Todos tenemos cosas de las cuales no nos gusta hablar. — Él agarró la botella, quitándole la etiqueta de una pieza a la vez.

Huesos se acercó más a Jim. Abrió la boca durante un minuto antes de cerrarla. Luego lo intentó de nuevo. — ¿Has salido a alguna cita últimamente? — Dijo, sintiéndose un tanto patético e invasivo.

Jim parecía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. — No, no he estado con nadie desde el último permiso en la tierra. Porque sabes... no puedes tener citas con alféreces o trabajadores o lo que sea. 

Huesos bebió un trago de bourbon sin realmente probarlo. — Sí.

Jim alzó sus brazos hacia el techo y se estiró, su camisa a cabalgo hacia arriba para exponer una franja de vientre pálido sobre sus vaqueros. Huesos intento inútilmente no darse cuenta de ello. — Quiero decir, honestamente, he estado bien en general sin ello. Sí, me siento solo a veces, pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer como capitán, yo realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para ello. Seguro que sí, si la persona adecuada llega, me haré tiempo, pero nadie especial ha aparecido.

Haciendo una mueca, Huesos colocó su bourbon al lado de su pierna. — Sí.

Jim dio a Huesos una mirada astuta. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Huesos parpadeo. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, ya que era el estándar para abrir la conversación sobre la vida amorosa de Jim para allanar el camino para el discurso sobre la de él.

También pasó a ser una pregunta capciosa.

— Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy un monje. — Huesos comenzó.

— Lo sé — dijo Jim. — has tenido un par de aventuras un mes de duración o de una sola noche por tu propia cuenta. Y había esa cosa contigo y Carol. Lo cual, por cierto, es un milagro que nunca hayas regresado a casa solo, si esos son tus movimientos, Huesos.

Huesos dio a Jim una mirada ofendida. — Nyota me habló sobre el asunto de la barra en Riverside, Jim. Tú ni siquiera podías recordar cual era tu nombre.

Jim resopló. — Por Favor.

— De todas maneras. — dijo Huesos, llevándolos de vuelta al tema en cuestión. — No hay... nadie de valor en este barco para arriesgar mi carrera.

Casi nadie.

— He oído eso, — dijo Jim, apoyando su cabeza contra los cojines. — Para mí, tendría que ser un teniente comandante o por ahí. Así que, básicamente, Scotty. O Spock. — Jim se estremeció, sin duda, imaginando lo que Uhura le haría si iba por la segunda opción. — No es una oportunidad del infierno.

Observando con amargura que Jim ni siquiera lo considera como el teniente comandante que es, Huesos se encogió de hombros. — Soy el medico personal de cada persona en esta nave. Es poco ético.

Jim miró hacia el techo con una expresión pensativa. — Estoy seguro de que podrías excusarte tu mismo de su tratamiento, excepto en casos de emergencia. Deja a Geoff ser su médico de cabecera. Para la hipotética persona de la que estés enamorado, quiero decir.

— Sí, hay formas de evitar eso, — Huesos respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. — Pero, de nuevo, no hay... nadie por el cual este dispuesto a hacer eso en este momento.

Jim siguió mirando al techo. — ¿Ni siquiera Carol? O ¿los rumores acerca de ti y Christine? 

Huesos hizo una mueca. — ¿Christine? ¡Jesús! Hombre, ¡ella es como mi hermana! 

Jim sonrió. — Que eso se lo digan a Pavel y Hikaru, aunque creo que Hikaru se sintió aliviado al oír eso. Tú sabes su cosa con las rubias.

— Francamente, es una maravilla que ustedes dos nunca tuvieran sexo. — Huesos murmuró, porque todo el mundo sabía de lo de Hikaru por las rubias. Todo el Mundo. Incluso Barnett y Archer.

Jim bajo su mirada del techo. — No, a él no le van los hombres. De lo contrario, probablemente de regreso a la Academia... 

Huesos se pellizco la nariz. — Eres increíble.

— Oh no actúes como si tú no hubieses pensado en ello, sobre todo después de tu discurso a Khan de 'ponme a prueba y fallarás' — dijo Jim con un codazo de su hombro. — Apuesto a que querías hacerlo en mi silla ese instante.

Una pequeña parte de él tuvo que admitir Jim tenía razón. Huesos se encogió de hombros. — Me acojo a la quinta.

Jim se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose profundo desde su garganta. Huesos tal imagen lleno sus ojos, incapaz de mantener una sonrisa en su propia cara. A él siempre le encantó cuando Jim se reía, realmente reírse y libre. Era un espectáculo magnífico que no había visto mucho desde Khan, y Huesos no estaba apunto de ignorarlo, sino que lo disfrutaría y lo grabaría en lo profundo de su memoria.

Nunca había afirmado que él no era egoísta.

— Pero de todos modos, — dijo Huesos. — Está bien. Me siento solo a veces, pero... 

— Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro. — dijo Jim. La luz en sus ojos reflejaba la amistad y la atención, y Huesos se odiaba a sí mismo por desear que hubiera algo más en esas profundidades azules.

— Sí, eso es todo lo que necesitamos. — dijo Huesos. Forzó una sonrisa en su cara, deseando que la luz de sus ojos se vea real.

Jim tampoco lo noto o no lo quiso, mientras él ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Huesos y sonrió. Se sirvió más para beber, eso a Huesos no le importaba. Era bourbon decente, pero no era su favorito. Jim podría servirse de nuevo su copa sin un sermón de por medio por una vez. — Tal vez en el próximo permiso en la tierra, podríamos salir juntos, y yo seré tu compañero de copas.

Huesos logró evitar que la sonrisa de su rostro se resbalara, a pesar de que tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad. — Voy a pensar en ello. — dijo, tan genuinamente como pudo hacerlo.

Los ojos de Jim consiguieron un destello de satisfacción y su sonrisa se iluminó. — Viniendo de ti, eso es prácticamente, el estar rogando por mi experiencia.

— No dejes que tu cabeza se hinche más de lo que ya esta, imbécil. — dijo Huesos. Esto era normal. Lo normal era bueno y no daba lugar al sentimiento agudo y profundo en su pecho que no lo dejaba dormir por la noche.

Jim le dio un codazo, entregándole su vaso. — No te preocupes, Huesos, nos pondremos en contacto para conseguirte una dama o un caballero o una criatura con tentáculos, si eso es lo que te gusta.

Su expresión se torno en algo horrorizado ante la perspectiva de sexo con tentáculos, Huesos dio a Jim una mirada cautelosa. — Los tentáculos son más cosa tuya.

— Una vez. — dijo Jim, alzando el dedo índice en el aire para dar énfasis al asunto. — Lo hice una vez. No puedes decir que no te gusta algo hasta que lo pruebas, después de todo, y si bien admito que fue un poco demasiado para mí, me alegro de que le di una oportunidad. Después de todo, la vida es acerca de las experiencias.

— En realidad es acerca de ser feliz. — Huesos corrigió.

— Sin embargo, no se excluyen entre sí, — dijo Jim. — Quiero decir, probar cosas nuevas y experimentar y ver cosas que nadie más ha hecho... todo eso me hace feliz. Por lo tanto... — Jim hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire en un gesto vago, y Huesos suspiró, sabiendo lo suficiente como para entender lo que significaba.

— Creo que eso es cierto, — Huesos concedió. —No lo sé. Creo que eso se queda fuera de mi camino, supongo. 

— Claro, pero eso no es malo tampoco. — dijo Jim. Tan casual como siempre, él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Huesos. Y Huesos suspiró, apoyándose en ello lo suficiente para que Jim supiera que le gustaba eso, pero no tanto para supiera que le encantaba.

De verdad, ese era el resume su existencia, ¿no?

— Hay algo que decir acerca de tener una rutina, — Jim continuó. — Quiero decir, los viernes son los puntos culminantes de mi semana.

— ¿Sí? — Pregunto vacilantemente Huesos, con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

— Sí — dijo Jim, sin mirarlo. — Me gusta tener estas noches para relajarme. Con todos los demás en este barco, soy el capitán o Kirk o Señor. Contigo, yo sólo soy Jim. Me baso en estas noches para no ser necesario, ¿sabes? 

Huesos se inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jim, tomando un largo sorbo de su whisky. Hubo aquel sentimiento de egoísmo de nuevo, porque el conocimiento de que él era el único en el barco con el que Jim se sentía cómodo era bastante agradable por cierto.

Pero entonces, como siempre lo hacía, el egoísmo se transformó, torciéndose en algo feo que ansiaba algo más que su mejor amigo nunca estaría dispuesto o seria capaz de darle. Huesos se tragó un suspiro, pasando del agarre de Jim mientras se servía un triple, tomándolo de un solo trago.

Jim no se dio cuenta.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jim lo dejó a las 0200 horas, y Huesos se golpeó con un hipo para dormir. Soñaba que se relaja en su casa de la familia, en Georgia, y que Jim se acurrucó junto a él en la cama, sus labios marcando suaves senderos a través de la piel de Huesos y deteniéndose un poco más en sus pecas. No era nada sexual; era íntimo y exuberante, y cuando el despertador sonó en la mañana, Huesos se odiaba un poco más a sí mismo de lo que lo hacia el día anterior.

Él se preparó, agarró un poco de café y tostadas en el comedor, bajó a enfermería, y comenzó su día.

Y todo iba muy bien por una vez. Solamente resfriados y raspaduras menores, no hubo heridos graves o quemaduras o ataques. Se las arregló para salir adelante en el papeleo, su personal hizo lo mismo. Era a la vez tranquilo y un cambio más que bienvenido.

Como es habitual, cuando ambos estaban en turno Alfa, Jim entró en la enfermería para llevar a Huesos al comedor para el almuerzo. — Hey — Jim le llamó cuando él asomó la cabeza por la esquina con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Huesos no pudo evitar la sacudida en su corazón. — Hey tú mismo — respondió.

— ¿Hambriento? — Preguntó Jim.

Huesos se dio cuenta de que él en realidad lo estaba. — Sí, yo podría ir a tomar un bocado.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera moverse, un silbido sonó de un panel de comunicaciones situado en la pared. — Sala de transporte al capitán Kirk— llegó la voz de Scotty a través del aparato.

Con una expresión de desconcierto, Jim se acercó al panel. — Kirk aquí; adelante, Scotty.

—Tenemos una situación que creo que será mejor que eche un vistazo. — dijo Scotty. — Tan pronto como puedas.

— ¿Me puede decir qué pasó, al menos? — Preguntó Jim.

Hubo una larga pausa.

— Creo que será mejor que venga aquí abajo y lo vea por usted mismo, señor. Es... sorprendente. — Había una calidad inestable y nerviosa a la voz de Scotty, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Jim suspiró. — Oh... esta bien. Estaré allí en cinco. Kirk fuera. — Se volvió hacia Huesos con una sonrisa triste.

— Siempre supe que esas cosas no eran más que mierda y desastres. — Huesos no podía dejar de señalar.

— Has dicho eso más de una vez, y sí, — dijo Jim. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Sueno algo asustadizo. Y un Scotty asustado siempre es un Scotty divertido.

— Excepto cuando el barco está a punto de estallar, seguro, — Huesos se quejó.

— Eso no está asustando a Scotty. Esto está aterrorizando hasta la mierda a Scotty. Un Scotty asustado es como cuando Keenser hizo pudín en ingeniería de nuevo. — Jim explicó, con voz alegre.

— Muy bien, — dijo Huesos. — Y, por supuesto, me reuniré contigo. Vamos a tomar el almuerzo después.

— Lo prometo. — dijo Jim mientras salían de Enfermería, tomando el turbo ascensor más próximo a la sala de transporte. Llegaron en cuestión de segundos, y cuando se abrieron las puertas, los dos miraron a los ojos a quien estaba ante ellos.

Una mujer con un vestido de comando color oro con una larga cola de caballo desordenada, que estaba en medio de una pelea a gritos con Scotty.

— Ya les dije, quien soy yo, Scotty. — dijo, cerrando de golpe una de sus manos hacia abajo en la consola. — ¡Jesús! , ¿Cómo diablos no podrías me reconocerme? ¡Nos conocemos desde que te traje de Delta Vega! 

— Muchacha, no sé quién eres ni por qué usted está diciendo esas cosas que son, pero no eres el... ¡Capitán! — Dijo Scotty. — Tal vez ahora que estás aquí, puedes aclarar esto.

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta con una mirada torva en su rostro y la mandíbula de Huesos cayo un poco. Era alta, ágil y musculosa, con las piernas largas de bailarina, de pie con una cadera ladeada y los brazos cruzados. Sus pómulos eran altos y afilados, con expresivas cejas rubias a dos tonos más oscuro que su cabello y una nariz inclinada bastante familiar que era distintivo pero no abrumadora.

Por encima de todo lo demás, fueron los ojos los que atrajeron su atención. Un montón de terrestres tenían los ojos azules. Pero este tono único, cielo de verano brillante con los anillos y manchas de la marina de guerra, llenos de una llama especial que brillaba tenuemente con ira, Huesos sólo lo había visto en otra persona.

— Si yo no lo supiera mejor— dijo Huesos. — Yo creería que ella era tu hermana, Jim.

El rostro de la mujer se inundó de alivio ante el sonido de su voz. — ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Huesos! — Ella se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Ahora puedes conseguir que Scotty vuelva a la normalidad, se esta volviendo loco.

Huesos parpadeó durante un momento, aventurando un vistazo a Jim. La boca de Jim se retorció cuando ella lo llamó por su apodo. La mirada en sus ojos era confusión y algo más profundo a partes iguales que Huesos no había visto antes.

— Lo siento. — dijo Huesos mirando a la mujer. — Me temo que no... No estoy seguro de que nos conozcamos. ¿Señorita...?

Expresión de la mujer se agrió cuando ella retrocedió dos pasos de él. — Ya basta, Huesos. No es gracioso. 

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Dijo Jim. — ¿Por qué sabes sus nombres?

La mujer parecía finalmente notar a Jim. Ella lo miró a la cara por un momento antes de que girara en círculos a cada uno de ellos. Después de un par de minutos de esto, ella dijo: — Capitán Jamie T. Kirk, el USS Enterprise.

Su ceja izquierda salió disparada hasta su cabello, Huesos la miró fijamente. Jim no lo hizo mucho mejor.

— Capitán James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise. — dijo Jim, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Jim y... Jamie, Huesos supuso, se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! — dijo Jamie después de unos segundos. Ella se pasó de un pie al otro, y los ojos de Huesos siguieron el movimiento de sus piernas en las botas de caña alta.

— Es por esto que le he llamado, — Scotty dijo mientras se acercaba desde la consola. — Ella sólo... apareció en la plataforma hace unos minutos. Los transportadores estaban apagados y todo. Entonces ella comenzó a hablar como si ella me conociera, y me dio órdenes y me dijo que ella es mi capitán, y yo sólo…

— Lo entiendo, Scotty — dijo Jim, aunque sus ojos no dejaban el rostro de Jamie.

Jamie se quedó mirando a Jim con una expresión desafiante. — Así que yo conseguí transportarme de nuevo a mi barco, sólo que en lugar de mi barco yo termine en alguna dimensión paralela rara donde soy un tío ¿Estoy entendiendo esto bien? 

Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon, los de ella hicieron lo mismo. — Sin ninguna evidencia de lo que está pasando, yo diría que esta es la conclusión más razonable, señorita.

— Capitán. — Jamie corregido.

— Sólo una persona tiene ese título en este barco. — dijo Jim con un dejo de desdén. — Y usted está mirándolo a él.

Jamie dejó escapar un sonido molesto que Huesos escucho a Jim hacer todo el tiempo. La expresión de su rostro era todo suyo, también; sus ojos se habían reducido a pequeñas rendijas, y su boca se había contorsionado en algo parecido a una línea ondulada. — ¿Vas a mear por todo el lugar, y así yo no pretenda reclamar su territorio?

Incapaz de contenerse, Huesos resopló.

Con una expresión incrédula formándose en la cara de Jim, mientras sus ojos se posaron en Huesos. Por una vez, Huesos tenía la decencia de encogerse de hombros y lucir un poco disgustado.

Sin embargo, todavía era de risa.

Jim volvió su atención a Jamie con agravamiento en sus ojos. — Como usted es un invitado en este barco, voy a dejarlo pasar en esta ocasión. En el futuro, espero ser tratado con el respeto y la decencia que ofrece un capitán de la Flota Estelar. ¿Queda claro? 

— Y como yo también soy un Capitán de la Flota Estelar, — Jamie escupió. — También espero ser tratada con respeto y decencia. Capitán.

Huesos dio un paso hacia adelante, preparándose para entrar entre ellos si fuese necesario. —Capitán Kirk — comenzó. — Jim no quiere decir nada con eso. Es una situación extraña para todos nosotros, y estoy seguro que no es menos estresante para ti. Vamos a centrarnos en lo que es importante, que es el regresarte de nuevo a su Enterprise lo antes posible.

Jamie se volvió hacia él, con su expresión perdiendo su hostilidad. El rostro de Jim cambió a una pequeña mueca de dolor antes de que él también mirara a Huesos con gratitud en sus ojos. Huesos le dio una inclinación de cabeza, y centró su atención de nuevo a Jamie.

— Siempre sabes como llegar a través de mí, Huesos— dijo ella, y de nuevo la expresión de Jim se nubló. Jamie palmeo a Huesos en el hombro una vez, aunque a diferencia de los toques de Jim, el de ella se demoró. Su cabello se agitaba detrás de ella cuando ella dijo, — Ya hay un Scotty, un Huesos y un yo, estoy asumiendo que usted también tiene un Spock de algún tipo ¿O es una ella, ambos o ninguno aquí? 

— Spock es un hombre. — Huesos informo antes de que pudiera pensar en ello. — Nyota es una mujer. Chekov es de doce.

Era el turno de Jamie de resoplar mientras daba a Huesos una media sonrisa. — Por curiosidad, ¿cuál es la fecha estelar aquí?

Jim se aclaró la garganta, moviéndose lo suficientemente cerca para tocar a Huesos. — 2260,75.

Su ceja se levantó una pizca, Jamie dio a Jim una mirada curiosa. — Soy del 2.258,325.

— Interesante. — dijo Scotty, y Huesos se había olvidado de que él también estaba en la habitación. — Así que no es sólo una realidad alternativa, ¿sino un punto anterior en el tiempo, entonces?

— Al parecer. — dijo Jamie con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Hey ¿su realidad tienen bocadillos? — Dijo Scotty.

Tanto Jim y Jamie se le quedaron mirando con expresiones de incredulidad a juego. — ¿Él pregunta eso cada vez que alguien salta en realidades o viajes en el tiempo? — Dijeron, hablando al unísono antes de dar a cada uno miradas extrañas. Los labios de Jamie se arquearon en una sonrisa indirecta más desnuda, mientras la boca de Jim era un ceño molesto.

— ¡Jesucristo! — Huesos dijo con un suspiro. — ¿No es suficientemente malo que se parezcan?

Jamie le guiñó un ojo.

Jim le dio una mirada. — ¿Qué te pasa, Huesos? Este sería el sueño hecho realidad de la mayoría de la gente. Dos Kirks por el precio de uno... ¿quién no sería feliz? 

Huesos dio a Jim una mirada curiosa. En la superficie, sus palabras sonaron como cualquiera podría esperar; tenían una luz, un ligero toque de burlas al aire y el tono despreocupado. Pero había algo más detrás de ellos, un tono que Huesos no había oído hablar alguna vez de la voz de Jim antes. No era amargura, pero al menos algo en ese sentido. Él llamó la atención de Jim, preguntando sin palabras, si se encontraba bien.

Jim se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

Huesos suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, optando por dejarlo para ese momento. Llevaría a Jim a solas y preguntaría después. También no cayó ante el cebo de Jim, en lugar de ello abrió su comunicador. — McCoy a Spock.

— Este es el comandante Spock. Adelante, doctor.

— ¿Puedes encontrarnos en la bahía médica? — Dijo Huesos. — Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Jamie sonrió cuando se refirió a ella como una sorpresa. Jim parecía un poco confundido, pero no discutió.

— Voy a llegar dentro de cinco minutos. Spock fuera. — Spock dijo mientras se termina la conversación.

Huesos hizo un gesto a todos los demás, lo que indicaba que debían caminar hacia la bahía médica. Scotty fue primero, seguido por Jim y Jamie partiendo por la puerta en el mismo instante. Ellos chocaron entre sí, y Jim llegó a un abrupto con el ceño fruncido. — Después de ti. — dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Jamie le dio una mirada agria. — Primero A, no me des su falsa caballerosidad, y B, la edad antes que la belleza.  
Tomó cada resto de fuerza de voluntad de Huesos para no reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jim, porque era lo que Sulu llamaría una "quemadura épica." Jamie sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Jim antes de que diera un gesto para que el fuese primero.

Jim no tenía que, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Huesos suspiró. — Insisto, capitán. — dijo Jim. — Y estoy siendo amable.

— Estás siendo un maldito sexista. — dijo Jamie. — Señorita lugar de mi título actual, haciéndome pasar por esas puertas primero...

Antes de Jim pudiera reaccionar, Huesos puso su mano en el hombro. — Es suficiente. Sé que esto es raro para los dos. Yo estaría perdiendo la cabeza si yo estuviera en tu posición, pero ahora mismo estamos todos pegados entre sí. Vamos a enfermería, a hacer las cosas bien, a encontrar la manera de llevar a Jamie a su nave, y que hacer con ella. Sin que ustedes dos lleguen a las manos, — terminó, dando a Jim una mirada que decía que eres mejor que esto, Jim, ¿qué demonios?

Sus ojos aterrizan en la mano de Huesos en el hombro de Jamie, Jim miró de regreso a hacia la cara de Huesos y frunció el ceño. Suspirando, Jim luego negó con la cabeza un par de veces. — Bien. Yo iré primero. — Y así lo hizo, haciendo una mezcla entre su paseo habitual y el asalto a paso ligero que era común cuando estaba enojado.

Jamie volvió a Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa torcida. — Gracias.

Huesos se encogió de hombros. — No me des las gracias, no estoy tomando partido. No debe caer en ello, porque todo lo que estamos haciendo es una escalada de esta pequeña mierda. 

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Jamie, pero asintió. — Lo sé. Tienes razón. Yo solo…

— ¿Vienes o qué? — Jim les gritó desde el turbo ascensor. Su expresión facial estaba bien colocada y sus ojos eran oscuros e ilegibles.

Jamie frunció los labios mientras Huesos puso los ojos. Caminaron juntos hacia Jim y Scotty, y Huesos notó que Jamie caminaba como Jim. Tomaba grandes zancadas y se movía como el mercurio, deliberada y segura de sí misma a cada paso.

Entraron en el ascensor, Huesos de pie junto a Jim cuando Jamie se movió junto a Scotty. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, su capitán se volvió hacia él. — ¿Por qué vamos a enfermería, Huesos?

— Porque debemos verificar su identidad, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con un análisis genético. — dijo Huesos. Hizo una mueca, dando Jamie una sonrisa de disculpa. — Sin ofender.

— Eh, — dijo Jamie. — Estoy bastante segura de que Huesos siempre es un paranoico, es una constante universal.

— Alguien en esta organización olvidada de Dios tiene que serlo. — dijo Huesos. — Y no es paranoia si alguien está realmente tratando de hacerte daño.

Tanto Jamie y Jim le dieron miradas afectuosas. — Tiene sentido, Huesos. — dijo Jim. Puso una mano en la espalda de Huesos. Y Huesos se permitió un segundo para deleitarse en ese pequeño toque. — Bien pensado.

La mano de Jim no dejó su espalda todo el viaje a la enfermería, lo que era extraño. Jim tocaba a Huesos todo el tiempo, pero eran cortos lapsos, instantes fugaces como luciérnagas. Ellos no permanecían.

Huesos daba su visión periférica para inspeccionar la expresión facial de Jim. En su mayor parte, esta era neutral y se centró en la tarea en cuestión, pero había algo en sus ojos, una dureza que Huesos no reconocía. Antes de que Jim pudiera sentir que lo estaba mirando, Huesos volvió su atención de nuevo a la parte delantera del grupo, suspirando cuando cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

Las puertas se abrieron, y la mano de Jim se quedó sobre él cuando entraron a la ala médica. Algunas de las enfermeras vieron hacia ellos antes de hacer doble toma a Jamie. Huesos volvió sus ojos y la miró; caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, sus pasos nunca vacilaron, pero había dos manchas distintivas rosadas en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, fijos en la mano de Jim en su espalda.

Se pregunta ¿por qué hacia eso?, Huesos guio a Jamie a una bio cama. Ella le dio una mirada cautelosa antes de sentarse en ella. Jim se quedó a unos pocos metros de ella con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Huesos mientras recogía su sensor y herramientas.

Justo a tiempo, cuando Spock entró en la bahía medica, paseando a ellos con las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Tomó una larga mirada a Jamie con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. — ¿Es esta mujer un pariente suyo, capitán?

— Es una manera de hablar. — dijo Jim en tono seco.

Spock continuó dando Jamie escrutinio profundo; Jamie le dio el tipo de sonrisa con ambas cejas levantadas. — Oh, vamos, Spock. ¿No reconoces ni un poco de mí? 

Huesos aprovecharon para presionar la aguja en el brazo, para la extracción de su ADN.

— ¡Ay! — Dijo Jamie con una mirada penetrante. — ¡Jesús, podrías haberme avisado, Huesos!

Huesos se encogió de hombros y sonrió. — ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? — Los labios de Jim adelgazados en una línea recta.

Con el uso del apodo, la ceja izquierda de Spock se levantó. — Fascinante. — Se acercó al paciente de Huesos, pero no en su camino cuando Huesos tomó lecturas en un tricorder para catalogar su lesión y sus enfermedades. — Sólo el capitán utiliza esa denominación para el doctor McCoy, y sin embargo, usted lo utilizó como si fuera una segunda naturaleza.

Jamie parpadeó. — ¿De qué otra manera voy a llamarlo, Spock? ¿Leo? ¿Len? O Dios no lo quiera, ¿Leonard? 

Algo así como el reconocimiento amaneció en la mirada de Spock cuando él dijo, — Capitán Kirk.

No era una pregunta.

— El único y... bueno. — Jamie se encogió de hombros con una expresión modesta. — Supongo que eso que dicen no es realmente exacto aquí, ¿verdad?

Jim hizo un ruido irritado, lo que provocó que Jamie rodara sus ojos.

Huesos le dio a Jim una mirada, y Jim le llamó la atención, suspirando y dando marcha atrás. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Huesos volvió su atención hacia el tricorder. La lectura de la muestra de ADN se haría en un minuto, pero el informe de lesiones y enfermedades se terminó. Habiendo memorizado hace mucho tiempo la historia médica de Jim, Huesos la releyó otra vez.

Entonces parpadeó, y volvió a leerla otra vez. Su mandíbula cayó antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Jamie.

— ¿Su padrastro…?— Huesos comenzó.

Jamie palideció, haciendo una mueca, ya que su postura se tensó. — Él era un imbécil borracho que le gustaba meterse con la gente más pequeña que él.

Esto hizo que Jim instantáneamente conociera de su daño, y su expresión cambió a tener compasión por primera vez desde su llegada a la sala de transporte. — ¿Sus costillas?

— Y la nariz también. — dijo Jamie. — A los catorce años de edad.

— Sí. — confirmo Jim. Y se frotó el puente de la nariz. — La mía esta un poco fuera del centro porque no llegue al hospital con la suficiente rapidez.

— La mía también. — dijo Jamie.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo con algo como el parentesco y la comprensión. Huesos se sintió aliviado, habiéndose tornado un poco preocupados porque empezarán a estrangular entre sí.

— Tienes las mismas alergias, — Huesos continuo, cambiando de tema después de que él les dio dos miradas simpáticas. — Vacuna Melvariana para las pulgas barro, cortisona, fresas, y la familia de las penicilinas.

— Sí. — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los resultados fueron completos y Huesos se detuvo en sus hallazgos. Él era total y absolutamente sorprendido por los hallazgos. — Aparte de la mierda se que son un hombre y una mujer. — dijo, señalando al Kirk apropiado para dar énfasis al tema. — Ustedes tiene un partido genético idéntico. — Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo a los dos. — Felicidades. Es una niña. 

Jamie frunció el ceño a ser llamada una chica. Jim cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz.

— A medida que se ha confirmado la identidad del Capitán Kirk. — dijo Spock. — ¿Asumo que la explicación de su presencia se puede dar en este momento?

— No hay una todavía. — dijo Scotty, y de nuevo Huesos se dio cuenta de que se olvidó que estaba con ellos. — El transportador se apagó, y ella sólo apareció en la plataforma.

Spock miró a Scotty antes de volver su atención a Jamie. Ella se encogió de hombros. — Soy de dos años en el pasado, además de una realidad alternativa donde tengo dos cromosomas X.

— Creo que si determinamos las diferencias entre su realidad y la nuestra, eso nos permitiría aislar de donde salió con el fin de asegurar el retorno a la dimensión adecuada. — dijo Spock. — Dime, ¿Has encontrado un Romulano llamado Nero?

Jamie hizo un ruido. — El maldito que destruyó Vulcano y casi hizo lo mismo a la Tierra. Apenas se logró evitar lo segundo, pero lo conseguimos. Mi Huesos logró salvar a Pike por lo que va a caminar otra vez por lo menos. Y en última instancia, que es como conseguí mi barco.

— ¿Cuántas veces intentó la simulación Kobayashi Maru? — Continuó Spock.

— Tres. — dijo Jamie. — La tercera vez fue la vencida. Le gané a la prueba inmejorable.

Spock inclinó la cabeza hasta la indirecta más desnuda. — ¿Cómo?

Jamie dio Spock una mirada socarrona con un liguero baile de luz en sus ojos. Es una mirada que Huesos vio Jim llevar todo el tiempo, y tuvo que admitir que era muy atractivo en una mujer. — Voy a responder si prometes que esto no será informado a la Academia, lanzarme en Delta Vega, o estrangularme. Otra Vez. 

Huesos le dio una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba. La expresión de Jim era una de conocimiento también, y él esperó para ver la respuesta de Spock.

Spock parecía un poco confundido. — Como nunca nos hemos conocido hasta este momento, no puedo realizar ' de nuevo' esas acciones. Sin embargo, soy consciente a lo que se está haciendo referencia, así que voy a conceder las circunstancias de su aprobación del examen son los mismos que el capitán Kirk de esta realidad.

Jamie le dio a Jim una leve sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Huesos. — Mi Huesos estaba allí. Así que estaba mi Uhura y mi Gaila. — Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Esta Gaila muerta aquí también?

Huesos asintió. — Sí.

Su boca se contrajo en un gesto de desaprobación, lleno de dolor, no obstante. — Oh.

Acercándose, Huesos puso su mano sobre su hombro. — Sí. — dijo por segunda vez, su tono de voz mezclada con la extrañamos demasiado también, y su expresión cambió a la de la gratitud.

Jim se aclaró la garganta un poco alto, y Huesos lo miró. Él se había vuelto, de alguna manera, irritado y molesto, con el rostro pegado en una mueca.

Por alguna razón, Huesos se sentía culpable. Soltó el hombro de Jamie, y él no se pierdo la forma en que sus ojos se apagaron cuando él dejó de tocarla. Huesos también ignoro que sentía lo mismo cuando tocaba a Jim y tiraba de su mano; siempre se sentía como una pérdida, no una grave, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera hacer sentir su dolor en su corazón por un instante.

Spock dio a Huesos una mirada antes de volver su atención a Jamie. — ¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias de su nacimiento?

Jamie se apoyó en las manos y suspiró. Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. — Todo el mundo ya sabe eso…

— Como su contraparte de una realidad alternativa a James T. Kirk, en realidad no estamos al tanto de este conocimiento. — explicó Spock, no sin amabilidad. — Si no te importa...

Al abrir los ojos, Jamie frunció el ceño. — Siempre estás como un perro con un hueso cuando quieres saber algo, ¿sabes eso no?"

Spock no dignifico dar una respuesta; esperaba su respuesta.

— Yo nací en el número de traslado médico treinta y siete de la USS Kelvin. — dijo Jamie. — La nave fue atacada por Neró, y mi padre, actuando como capitán, se quedó atrás para llevar a todos los demás a un lugar seguro. No sobrevivió. — Jamie se aclaró la garganta, los ojos echando abajo a sus botas.

La expresión de Spock se movió, en el que significaba claramente que se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad. — Fascinante. Hasta el momento los detalles de sus vidas son idénticos, salvo por el hecho de que usted es una mujer. 

— ¿Por qué me llamas “Huesos”? — Huesos preguntó antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba hablando. La expresión de Jim vacilaba entre una mirada feroz y una llena de curiosidad.

— Debido a lo que dijiste en el transbordador en Riverside cuando nos conocimos, — dijo Jamie con una leve sonrisa. — me dijiste eso acerca de tu divorcio y mencionaste que tu ex se llevó todo el planeta. Y que todo lo que te había dejado eran solo tus huesos.

Jim hizo un sonido como una burla y centró su atención en Huesos, que se quedó mirando a Jamie con una expresión larga y profunda. — De verdad son la misma persona — dijo, en un tono casi con cierto tono de temor.

— Gracias, Huesos. — dijo Jamie antes arrugando su cara. — Quiero decir... eso creo. — Ella y Huesos se miraron entre sí, y Huesos no podía dejar escapar una leve sonrisa para aparecer en su rostro.

Jim hizo otro sonido burlón en voz alta, éste era más puntiagudo y agravado. Su mirada fija en Huesos cuando él dijo, — Así que soy yo. ¿Y que? El Spock más viejo me mostró su línea de tiempo alternativa y su realidad. No es novedad que haya múltiples realidades y líneas de tiempo con múltiples Kirks en el itinerario alrededor de ellos. Ella no es nada especial.

Spock se volvió para mirar a Jim con una ceja levantada; incluso él se dio cuenta de la arrogancia y petulancia cuando habló. Scotty se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Jamie y Jim. Huesos dio a Jim su mirada patentada de ¿qué carajo es tu problema? La mirada de Jim no dejo a Huesos, pero él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y aclararse la garganta.

Jamie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su boca formando una pequeña "O." Ella iba a decir algo antes de decidir ir en contra de él, a continuación, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces. — Como sea. — dijo. — ¿Podemos dejar de jugar a la Inquisición española con el fin de encontrar la manera de llevarme a casa? Tengo un equipo al cual cuidar y un barco para dirigir.

— Señor Scott. — dijo Spock, y Scotty se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa torcida. — ¿Te gustaría intentar recrear las circunstancias que condujeron la llegada del Capitán Kirk a nuestro barco?

— No hay mucho para recrear, honestamente. — dijo Scotty con un encogimiento de hombros. — Pero voy a hacer lo que pueda.

— Localizar la realidad de nuestro capitán femenino será muy difícil, — Spock continuó, y el rostro de Jim se agrió en su uso de la palabra nuestra. — Hay, por supuesto, infinitas realidades dentro de los reinos del multiverso. No sería bueno para enviarla de vuelta a la incorrecta.

— Tal vez si aislamos sólo las realidades que tienen lugar en la fecha estelar que el capitán Jamie nos dio, — dijo Scotty. — Eso, al menos, es reducir el campo.

— Oh, por supuesto en lugar de un número infinito de realidades, es sólo trillones entonces, — dijo Huesos en voz baja.

— Vamos a tener que construir un dispositivo para escanear esas realidades, peinando a través de ellos sólo para dejar fuera a los que no tienen un Capitán Kirk, — dijo Spock, ignorando el comentario colorido de Huesos como de costumbre. — Eso también reduciría mucho el campo, lo suficiente, así que tendremos la oportunidad de regresar con éxito al capitán Kirk a su dimensión principal.

Jamie palideció. — Eso va a tardar semanas. Tiene que haber una manera más fácil y más rápida, Spock.

— Sí, en serio, — Jim quejó. — ¿Semanas?

Los ojos de Spock se movieron en lo más mínimo a Huesos y Jim refiriéndose en privado como si se tratara de una grosería de unos niños, si lo hubiera una opción mas rápida, ¿no habría razón para sugerir eso? Se aclaro, y él dio Jamie una expresión seria. — Entiendo que esta no es la mejor noticia que podría darse, capitán, pero tal como están las cosas, es el curso de acción más lógico por el momento. Vamos a trabajar todo el día si es necesario para acelerar el proceso para que usted pueda regresar a su tripulación y su Enterprise, pero por el momento me temo que esta es mi mejor oferta. 

Jamie suspiró, cruzando las piernas y con el ceño fruncido. — Sé que en el fondo tiene razón, Spock, pero no es precisamente una noticia fácil saber. No tengo ni idea de cómo mi equipo está encargándose de esto ahora mismo, especialmente no el equipo de aterrizaje al transportarse de vuelta. Chekov estaba en ella, y el pobre chico esta probablemente fuera de sí. Y si yo conozco a Huesos... — dijo, dando a Huesos una mirada. — Él está gritándole a todo el mundo y posiblemente rompiendo mi enfermería.

Huesos se encogió de hombros, porque si, el zapato encaja y todo eso. Si Jim fuese el que hubiera desaparecido, se habría vuelto loco, estrangulado a las personas, y luego perdiéndose un poco más.

— Entiendo. — dijo Spock. — Admito, que si Nyota fuese puesta en circunstancias similares, y yo me encontrara en la situación similar... seria difícil de trabajar. — Sus ojos se dirigieron a Huesos, y Huesos tosió mientras la punta de las orejas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido. 

Calculando cuando el bastardo Vulcano averiguo sus sentimientos sin esperanzas.

Jim no parecía captar en mensaje subyacente, pero algo en la conducta de Jamie se movió. Sus ojos estaban en estado de agitación. Huesos se preguntaba por qué había pasado eso, pero decidió no preguntar.

Al menos, no en frente de todos los demás.

La atención de Jamie se desvió de nuevo a Spock, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. — Puedo ser capaz de ayudar. Como yo soy el único que sabe de dónde soy y todo eso.

— De hecho. — dijo Spock. — ¿Vamos entonces?

Jamie saltó rápidamente fuera de la bio cama. — Siempre que el buen doctor no me necesite para nada...

— Eres libre de irte — dijo Huesos. — Y gracias por tu paciencia conmigo.

Jim miró a Huesos con el ceño fruncido cuando Jamie le sonrió. — No hay problema, Huesos. Tú me conoces, me encanta jugar al "doctor". "Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió, su falda se arremolinó alrededor de sus caderas mientras seguía a Spock y Scotty fuera de la bahía médica. Huesos la vio alejarse por un momento, y sus ojos viajaron a sus piernas más tiempo de lo que era profesional.

Le tomó un segundo darme cuenta de Jim comenzó a hablar. —…Es tan jodidamente increíble— dijo Jim.

— Es lo que es, — dijo Huesos, volviendo su atención a Jim. — No hay sentido en ser tan irritable. Y ella no es tan mala, Jim. ¿Por qué? Yo hubiera pensado en que estarías bastante entusiasmado con una mujer corriendo al rededor. —Huesos sonrió. — Me sorprende que aun no hayas hecho un pase con ella.

La mirada en el rostro de Jim no tenía precio. — Yo... hago... yo... — Sus mejillas estaban inusitadamente rojas, y él tiró del cuello de su uniforme. — Eso es... prácticamente incestuoso. ¿No lo… es? 

— Probablemente lo comparo más a la masturbación, — dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros. — Aunque la masturbación es más complicada y elaborada en la historia de la humanidad.

Todavía asustado, Jim se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a donde Jamie, Spock y Scotty habían salido antes de volver a Huesos. Su rostro tiene una expresión extraña, aunque sus ojos eran suaves. — ¿Quieres pasar el rato?

El brusco cambio de tema saco de sus pensamientos a Huesos. — ¿Qué?

Jim se encogió de hombros. — Quiero decir, no en este mismo instante. Se supone que ambos tenemos que estar de servicio ahora. Pero... ¿esta noche tal vez? Podemos ver una película.

Huesos dio a Jim una mirada confusa. Pasaron juntos la noche anterior, como lo hicieron todos los viernes. En realidad no era inusual para ellos para pasar el rato durante el resto de la semana, pero había algo en la forma en que Jim le preguntó. Parecía nervioso y expectante por su respuesta, pero él también parecía indiferente, como si no le importa nada Huesos en absoluto.

— Si tú quieres. — dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros. — Yo no tengo otros planes.

Jim un poco aligerado con esto, y perdiendo la apatía para formar una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. — Bueno. Bueno. — Miró el cronómetro en la pared. — Mejor me informo al puente. Sólo... ven como siempre. Voy a tener bebidas y aperitivos.

Jim dio a Huesos una peculiar sonrisa brillante antes darle una palmada en el hombro. Una vez más su toque se demoró, y los ojos de Huesos aterrizaron en su mano, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. — ¡Nos vemos, Huesos!

— Claro, Jim. — dijo Huesos. —Ten un buen día.

Jim lo soltó y lo agitó, dirigiéndose al puente. Huesos lo vio alejarse con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Luego se encogió de hombros, agarró su sensor, y volvió a su trabajo.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

El día continuó de una manera sin complicaciones y un poco aburrido comparado con la llegada de Jamie, lo cual relajo a Huesos. Sólo eso podía formar tanto caos, la versión femenina aleatoria de su mejor amigo, y las enfermedades catastróficas. La paz era un cambio bienvenido.

Estaba en medio de ponerse al día con el papeleo cuando el timbre de la puerta de su oficina sonó. — Adelante. — dijo sin levantar la vista a quien quiera que fuese.

Él siguió centrándose en su PADD cuando una voz suave, y claramente femenina dijo: — Hey, Huesos.

Huesos miró a Jamie. — Oh, hola.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? — Le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Por supuesto, — dijo. — Toma asiento. — Hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Sin dudarlo, ella tomó esa referencia en su cabeza como Jim, y se hundió en el asiento como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Lo cual, se dio cuenta, lo hacia. Pero no en esta Enterprise en particular.

Jamie se movió alrededor de un minuto antes de poner una de sus piernas debajo de ella. Ella apretó su cola de caballo, volviéndose para mirarlo con los ojos chispeantes. Huesos puso el PADD sobre su escritorio, dándole toda su atención. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó.

— Bueno, después de un largo interrogatorio aterrador para averiguar más similitudes y diferencias entre mi realidad y la tuya, me aburrí. — dijo Jamie con un encogimiento de hombros. — Ingeniería inmersa en el accidente que me trajo aquí esta un poco más allá de mí de todos modos. Y ¿hackear la sala de hologramas para un sim porno? Sí, soy un chica no preguntes — Huesos resopló.; Jim tenía sims similares, no es que se suponía que debía saber de ellos. — ¿Pero la recreación de un accidente del transportador que salta dimensiones y realidades? Creo que voy a dejar que enloquezca el Ingeniero Jefe y Comandante de Ciencia lo cual es mi verdadero amor.

Huesos asintieron mientras se le ocurrió algo. — Me sorprende que no estás en el puente, en ese caso.

Jamie vaciló. — Bueno, yo fui por unos minutos ahí. Pero... y esto probablemente me hará sonar como un idiota arrogante o algo... ¿cuál es el punto de que yo esté en él si no me puedo sentar en la silla? Todo lo que puedo hacer es flotar o darle consejos cuando Jim da las órdenes, y algo me dice que esta último no será apreciada. —Ella se encogió de hombros, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y los ojos de Huesos flotaron por su elegante cuello. — Soy superflua en este momento, la verdad. Así que... me decidí a venir a mi segundo lugar favorito en el barco.

Jamie le dedicó una sonrisa ganadora mientras sacaba las puntas de su cabello hacia su rostro, como si comprobara si ellos tenían las puntas abiertas. Jocelyn hacia algo parecido en ocasiones, generalmente cuando ella estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para hacerle una pregunta incómoda.

Huesos miro a Jamie por un minuto, y la expresión de su rostro era toda de Jim en sus raros momentos de no saber cómo decir algo. Jim era más de irrumpir por delante y no el tipo de tengo-el-maldito-tacto, y hasta ahora Jamie era la misma cosa. Huesos suspiró. — Escúpelo mientras somos jóvenes.

Jamie dejó caer su cabello, con una cara que era molesta y me impresionas a partes iguales. Su ceja se levantó, y la mitad de una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. — ¿Somos realmente tan similares?

— Por lo que yo puedo ver, la única diferencia es que uno de ustedes tiene dos cromosomas X, mientras que el otro es XY. — dijo Huesos dijo con una sonrisa de la suyas.

Jamie exhaló y relajo su rostro antes de sonreír. — Yo debería saber mejor que no debía de subestimar lo bien que me puedes entender, Huesos. Mi Huesos es el mejor en leerme de todas las personas, incluyendo a Sam y mi mamá. ¿Por qué seria tan diferente aquí? 

Era extraño, porque él sólo la había conocido durante unas horas, pero... él podría leer todo sobre ella, como podía hacerlo con Jim. — Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

— Deberías. — dijo. Jamie suspiró antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. Sus ojos tenían partes iguales de curiosidad y algo parecido a... si no hubiera sabido mejor, habría pensado que era la envidia. — Y Bueno. ¿Cuándo tú y Jim? — dijo.

— ¿Yo y Jim...? — Huesos le preguntó, incapaz de mantener una nota de inquietud en su voz.

Se aclaró la garganta, Jamie miró hacia otro lado por un segundo antes de mirarlo de frente y diciendo: — Tú y Jim... son una pareja.

— ¿Un par de qué? — Huesos preguntó, su boca se movía más rápido que su cerebro.

Espere.

Mierda.

— Oh. — dijo, antes de que pudiera responder. — No, no somos... él es... — Él suspiró, frotando una mano sobre los ojos como si estuviera muy cansado. — Sólo somos buenos amigos. — Su mano bajó a su regazo, y su mirada se encontró con la de ella una vez más.

Las mejillas de Jamie se habían sonrojado, y su boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa. — Oh... yo solo... la forma en que ustedes se mantiene tocando, asumí...

Huesos recordaron el camino en que la mano de Jim se detuvo en la parte baja de su espalda, caliente, incluso a través de la tela de las dos camisas de uniforme. Suspiró, deseando que eso significara algo más. — No. No es más que sentimental y lo malo con el espacio personal a veces.

La expresión de Jamie se torno a una que era claramente nostálgica. Sus ojos brillaban un poco, más brillantes de lo que deberían haber sido. La sonrisa en su rostro fue autocrítica y acuosa. — Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes dos lo fueran, para ser honesta. Sería... bueno, — ella se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cogió sus cutículas sobre su regazo, algo que Huesos vio a Jim hacer cuando estaba nervioso. — Sería agradable ver a un Kirk y un Huesos hacerlo bien, es todo.

Los ojos de Huesos se agrandaron. Respiró profundo, mirándola con una mezcla de confusión y conmoción.

Los ojos de Jamie se dejaron caer al suelo. Sus siguientes palabras no se comparaban con cualquier amargura o rabia; solo eran tristes, sí, pero en la mayor parte del tono de su voz era cuestión de hechos y al punto, como si ella recitara datos sobre un planeta para un informe de alguna misión. — Mi Huesos... Para él, soy solo una hermana pequeña o un compañero de copas. Y de vez en cuando, soy su capitán. Pero por sólo una vez, me gustaría que me vea como... como alguien por quien no se detendrá ante nada para ser feliz.

Huesos trago cuando volvió la mirada hacia él.

— No hay nada que yo no daría, para hacer que me vea de esa manera, como... — Con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

— Un amante. — Huesos terminó. Se limpió las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pantalones.

Jamie asintió. — Sí.

Se debatió consigo mismo; él realmente no la conocía a ella, después de todo, y él no había dicho a nadie acerca de sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a Jim. Pero... sería bueno hablar de ello con alguien que le entiende. — Tenemos los extremos opuestos de un mismo problema, tú y yo.

Jamie levantó una ceja. Ella dejó de recoger en sus dedos, en su lugar eligió a cruzar sus manos en su regazo.

Huesos suspiró. — Yo no podría decir el día en que ocurrió, pero... bueno. No puedo dejarlo atrás. Él es... — En contra de su voluntad, una sonrisa, la indirecta más desnuda de uno, se dibujó en sus labios. — Es imprudente, temerario, arrogante, terco, y él nunca mira antes de saltar. Él lucha y golpea las cosas hasta que gana. Como caballos salvajes a los cuales no los puedes arrastrar lejos de sus mejores planes más recientes y descabellados.

Los labios de Jamie se arquearon, y sus ojos recuperaron algo de su luz natural.

Huesos le dio toda su atención. — El es perfecto. Él es todo lo que alguna vez he querido. — La realidad se hizo presente, y sus hombros se hundieron un poco. — Y cada vez que vamos a alguna parte, él se ofrece para ser mi compañero de copas, y así que puedo dormir con alguien más.

Los ojos de Jamie se llenaron de simpatía. — Al menos no siempre está pidiendo que sea el suyo.

Huesos hizo una mueca. — ¿De Verdad?

— Sí. — dijo Jamie. — Quiero que sea feliz, y él se divierte con tan poca frecuencia, no me siento como que puedo decirle que no. Aunque... 

— A pesar de que te mata. — dijo Huesos. — Jim es... bueno, él nunca a conoció a una persona que no ame durante un par de horas. Excepto yo, al parecer. 

Jamie hizo una mueca. — Me encanta el sexo, y yo definitivamente tuve una buena cantidad de parejas para ello por ahí en la Academia, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Huesos, eso se ralentizó. Ahora es prácticamente sólo cuando vamos a casa con alguien. Yo... me siento sola. Y eso me hace olvidar por un rato. Eso es todo. 

— Sí, no me siento a llorar sobre cómo nunca puedo tocar a alguien. — Huesos admitió. — Le hace feliz de jugar al piloto de flanco, así que le complazco. Como has dicho, hace que pare la soledad un poco durante unas cuantas horas. — Se encogió de hombros, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con su mano derecha.

Jamie asintió. — Tienes razón. Tenemos el mismo problema, pero a la inversa. Y es una mierda peor que la comida de Spock.

— Cristo, te juro que apenas puedo probar eso a lo que él llamó una cacerola — dijo Huesos con un estremecimiento. — Me despierto en sudores fríos por ella a veces.

— No podría decir que tuve una reacción alérgica, o si era tan terrible que estaba enferma durante tres días. — dijo Jamie. Su rostro se había puesto verde por el recuerdo. — Todavía no entiendo cómo en realidad a Chekov le gustó.

— A Chekov le gusta el borscht. — dijo Huesos. — Él no es obviamente discriminatorio.

— Es cierto. — dijo Jamie. Ella cambió de posición en la silla, que se extiende por un momento mientras apoyaba sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro, y Huesos notó de nuevo cuánto tiempo se tardo y apoyó sus piernas donde estaban. Al igual que las piernas de un pura sangre premiado, delgada pero potente.

Huesos volvió su atención a su rostro; sus ojos se centraron en ella, pero que no se encontraba con su mirada. Estaban dirigidas un poco por debajo, y Huesos se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su boca.

Jamie debió sentir su atención, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y ella le dio una sonrisa tímida. — Lo siento, — dijo después de un minuto. — Sólo... Lo siento. — Su rostro estaba lleno de un rubor avergonzado, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Huesos se encogió de hombros. — Yo te estaba mirando las piernas, por lo que considero que estamos siendo justos.

Los ojos de Jamie se abrieron por un segundo antes de que su rostro tuviera una expresión muy familiar como la de Jim; era el rostro que Jim llevaba cada vez que alguien le llamó sexy al echarle un vistazo. Era a partes iguales de arrogancia, suficiencia, y con hambre, y por un minuto, Huesos se preguntó en qué se metió en por ser honesto.

Huesos se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia abajo en el PADD sentado en su escritorio.

— Son excelentes, ¿no? — Dijo Jamie. Levantó una, pasando su mano por su suave muslo. Huesos se aclaró la garganta por segunda vez, intentando y fallar al seguir el movimiento de la mano. — Yo corro y hago pilates. A veces hago yoga con Nyota.

Huesos inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándola. — No puedo decidir si estás diciendo eso en vamos es una broma o si estás diciendo la verdad.

— ¿No pueden ser las dos cosas? — Dijo Jamie.

Huesos abrió la boca por un segundo antes de cerrarla. — Cállate.

Jamie se rió, profunda y llena de si, que la hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Era muy similar a la risa de Jim, torpe y lindo y jadeante. Hizo que su espíritu se levantara, y se rió un poco demasiado. Cuando se detuvo, ella lo miró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos. — Ah, Huesos. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Hace que todo este sándwich de mierda sea una situación más fácil de la que ya tengo.

Huesos sonrió levemente. — Por supuesto que sí, Jamie. — Comprobó el cronómetro; su turno terminó hace un tiempo, y la cena se acercaba. — ¿Qué tal si te compro la cena?

Jamie se iluminó. — Eso suena genial. ¿Sabes lo que hay en el menú en el comedor de oficiales? 

Huesos sacudió la cabeza. — Yo no lo sé, lo siento. Pero estoy seguro de que es al menos comestible, a menos que Spock sea pluriempleo, y yo no sepa nada de ello.

— Crucemos los dedos y esperemos a que no. — dijo Jamie. Se puso de pie y se estiró, su falda que se alzó por un par de centímetros.

Huesos hizo todo lo que pudo para no mirar, pero cada hombre tenía su debilidad, y la suya siempre fue un buen juego de piernas asesinas. Él se reprendió y la miro a la cara, y él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su oficina. Sin pensarlo, puso su mano en la parte baja de se espalda y la llevó a fuera de la oficina en la bahía medica adecuadamente.

Las enfermeras y los otros médicos le dieron una breve mirada, aunque su atención estaba más centrada en Jamie. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando se dio cuenta, y Huesos presionó su mano contra ella, ofreciendo apoyo.

— Vamos. — susurró Huesos.

Jamie asintió, y se acercó a un turbo ascensor. Huesos pulsó el botón de la cubierta con el comedor de oficiales, y Jamie estaba junto a él, rozando el cabello de su cuello con una expresión de inactividad. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron en dirección al comedor de oficiales con rápidas zancadas.

No había muchas otras personas en él, y tomaron a los alimentos, para encontrar una mesa para dos personas con facilidad. Huesos miro a Jamie haciéndole una oferta de pollo y papas fritas antes de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Jamie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

— Hay estas cosas, llamados verduras. — Huesos comenzó. — A menudo son verdes y frondosos. También son buenos para ti.

Jamie frunció el ceño, sumergiendo un pedazo de pollo en mostaza y miel. — ¿De verdad? ¿Estás haciendo esto ahora? 

— ¿Cuando más podría hacerlo? — Huesos contrarrestó mientras cortaba su comida. Su cena fue una sensata pechuga de pollo al horno, brócoli al vapor y arroz integral con una almohadilla de mantequilla.

Jamie suspiró, golpeándolo con el pie en la espinilla. No lo suficiente para herir o hacer un moretón, pero expresó su disgusto. — Llénalo.

— No es una casualidad. — dijo Huesos.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión agria. — Siempre eres un imbécil, Huesos.

— Y tú eres una princesa mimada que cree que no puede hacer nada mal. — Huesos respondió.

Jamie miró fijamente. — Me conoces solo por seis horas.

— ¿Tengo que volver a señalar cómo tu y Jim son básicamente la misma persona con pequeñas diferencias? — Dijo Huesos con un suspiro. — Un cromosoma. Eso es todo. 

Chasqueando la lengua, Jamie sacudió la cabeza. — Me niego a creer que seamos tan similares. Creo que voy a tener que demostrarte a ti que no lo somos.

Hubo una clara nota de desafío aceptado en su voz, la misma calidad que Jim conseguiría cuando se le dijo que algo era un escenario sin salida. Era un poco preocupante, pero por alguna razón, esto hizo sentir a Huesos... bien. Le hacía sentirse querido, aunque no podía decir por qué, y él forzó una sonrisa.

Jamie no ocultó la suya; ella sonrió con abandono, aunque había algo en sus ojos que hizo que el aliento de Huesos se capturara en su garganta.

Volvieron a comer su cena y pasaron todo el tiempo hablando.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Con una sorprendente cantidad de energía en su paso, Huesos se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a los cuartos de Jim. Tocó el timbre de la puerta, y Jim abrió con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Hey Huesos! — dijo con un gesto para que él entrara en la habitación. Huesos hizo según las instrucciones, y vio nachos y una bandeja de queso en la mesa de café, junto con una botella de whisky, ocasión especial, de Jim.

Huesos se detuvo en seco, mirando a Jim con una ligera sospecha. Jim llevaba un suéter azul que resaltaba sus ojos y un par de pantalones negros elegantes que hacían que sus piernas se vieran a más de un kilómetro de largo y acentuaban su culo. Huesos no podía dejar de pasar sus ojos por su cuerpo, pero él tuvo la decencia de sacudir la cabeza por sí mismo por la molestia.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Huesos preguntó.

Jim se encogió de hombros, pero había una tensión detrás de movimientos que Huesos capturado. — Oh... ya sabes... — dijo Jim. Él se encogió de hombros y tomó a Huesos de los hombros, empujándolo hacia su sofá. — ¿Una comedia esta bien contigo?

— Claro. — dijo Huesos mientras se sentaba. Jim le sonrió por un segundo antes de girar sobre su video pantalla y haciendo en fila para la película.

— Luces, al cuarenta por ciento. — Jim habló mientras se sentaba junto a Huesos. Él pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, por lo que Huesos sintió un poco de calor. Podía fingir que Jim tenía su brazo alrededor de él si lo intentaba lo suficiente, y esa era una muy buena idea.

Jim se aclaró la garganta cuando la película comenzó. Era una comedia del siglo 20 que Huesos había visto antes, gracias a Jocelyn. Se trataba de una mujer que decidió dejar que su mejor amigo se casara con otra mujer, pero que tomó cerca de 65% de la película para que se diera cuenta que era porque ella estaba enamorada de él. Huesos no recuerda más de los detalles que solo esos, sin embargo, así que se puso cómodo y vio la película.

Se rieron de las partes apropiadas, aunque Huesos sentía la mujer que estaba empeñada en sabotear la boda de su amigo y él no lo merecía. En algún momento, el brazo de Jim se desvió hacia abajo desde la parte de atrás del sofá sobre los hombros de los huesos, y se apoyó en ella, excepto cuando sintió la necesidad de tomar un nacho o sorbo de whisky.

La película llegó a su fin, y Huesos se extendió, agarrando otro chip, asegurándose de obtener un montón de queso.

— Eso no fue malo. — dijo Jim cuando los créditos llegaron al final. — No es la película más divertida que he visto nunca, pero no es la peor.

— ¿Cómo es que la escogiste? — Preguntó Huesos. —No son tus gustos de siempre.

Jim dio a Huesos una sonrisa peculiar y un encogimiento de hombros. — Quería probar algo diferente para hacer con mi amigo, eso es todo.

Claro, porque amigos era todo lo que eran. La sonrisa de Huesos se congeló por un segundo. — Oh.

Jim dio a Huesos una larga mirada y había un breve conflicto en sus ojos. — Quiero decir... somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Algo en la voz de Jim estaba apagando la vida de él, y Huesos no pudo identificar de qué se trataba. Sus ojos se estrecharon. — Sí, Jim.

Jim sonrió. — Bueno. Porque... yo nunca... quiero decir que no lo haría... — Por alguna razón, Jim se paseó por la habitación. No podía encontrar la mirada de Huesos, y su boca se contorsionaba en una expresión extraña. Dejó de caminar. — Tú eres mi mejor amigo. — repitió.

Los ojos de Huesos se estrecharon aún más ante esta declaración. Todo sobre Jim decía que estaba en conflicto y que estaba molesto por algo. Sus hombros se tensaron, se mordía su labio inferior con los dientes, con las manos apretadas en puños, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Huesos no podía leer la mirada en sus ojos. Las palabras eran genuinas y verdaderas, pero había algo más, algo que Jim bien, no podía o no quería decir.

La expresión de Jim pasó a ser expectante, con los ojos en compensación para llenarse de esperanza y afecto. Había mucha emoción en ellos, más que de costumbre, y Huesos trago, desconcertado por ello. Eran más profundas que sus expresiones normales, y Huesos por primera vez no sabía qué decir a ello.

Antes de que pudiera, se desvaneció, y el rostro de Jim se convirtió en su mezcla normal de burla amable y alegría confiada.

La decepción que Huesos sintió fue casi suficiente para dejarlo caer de rodillas. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, moviendo la cabeza un par de veces.

Cuando fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás, los ojos de Jim tenían una mirada inescrutable. Eran oscuros y tenues, y el resto de su cara lucia como si él quería golpearse a sí mismo. Jim suspiró, frotándose las sienes con los dedos por un minuto.

Huesos rodó los ojos y medio suspiró, medio murmuró con exasperación. — Si hay algo que quieras decir, la mejor manera de seguir es ir adelante con ello.

Jim abrió la boca antes de cerrarla. — Yo... — Volvió a sentarse junto a Huesos en el sofá, mirándole con una sonrisa torcida. — Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. Y siempre lo serás.

Antes de que Huesos pudieran reaccionar, Jim puso una mano en su muslo. Su sonrisa se amplió, se iluminó, y la expresión de sus ojos se hizo evidente. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la bondad y la devoción...

Pero no el amor.

Huesos trataron de sonreír. — Lo sé, Jim. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

La sonrisa de Jim brillaba tanto, que casi causo dolor en Huesos. Apretó su mano en el muslo de Huesos una vez antes de que se retirara, y él envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros una vez más. Los ojos de Jim se lanzaron a la pantalla ahora vacía, y se aclaró la garganta. — Así que so sé que no pregunte antes, pero ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

— No pasó nada. — dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros. — Pasé la mayor parte del día hablando, en realidad.

Jim le dio una mirada curiosa. — ¿Ah si?

— Sí. Jamie llegó, y cenamos juntos. — dijo Huesos.

Hubo rigidez, Jim dejó caer el brazo de sus hombros y se alejó.

Huesos parpadeo en confusión. — ¿Fue algo que dije?

El rostro de Jim era una máscara de oscuridad. — ¿Estás saliendo con Jamie?

— Ella vino, y no tenía nada más que hacer, así que pasamos un par de horas hablando de esta mierda— dijo Huesos, preguntándose por qué sentía la necesidad de defenderse. — Luego llegó la hora de la cena, y no tenia sentido que comiera solo.

— Podrías haberme llamado para cenar si no querías comer solo. — dijo Jim, su voz con el mismo borde que tenia antes en ella.

Huesos se encogió de hombros. — Tienes razón, yo podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice porque estabas justo en frente de mí. Además, normalmente estas ocupado los sábados alrededor de esa hora.

La expresión de Jim no cambió. Él siguió mirando a Huesos con una combinación de dolor y de irritación.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Huesos finalmente preguntó.

— Yo no... Tengo un problema. — dijo Jim rotundamente. Lo bueno es que él era un capitán de una nave estelar y no un actor, si no, con el lamentable desempeño que le había dado, él se moriría de hambre. — Es sólo una sorpresa, es todo. No creí que te gustaría estar cerca de ella tanto.

— No es diferente de estar cerca de ti. — dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros. Bueno esta bien. Hubo una diferencia. La diferencia es que el podía hablar con ella acerca de Jim, y ella entendía el tema debido a su Huesos. Jim no tenía por qué saberlo. — Ustedes dos son la misma persona, a excepción de lo obvio.

Jim se burló. — Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto.

Huesos suspiró. — Estás siendo ridículo. Si realmente hablaras con ella sin el chip gigante en tu hombro, verías de lo que estoy hablando. 

Gruñendo, Jim se trono los nudillos de su mano izquierda. — ¿Y cómo estarías tú si se tratara de una realidad alternativa al azar de Leonard H. McCoy, MD / PhD y apareciera en nuestra puerta?

Huesos hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ves? — Dijo Jim. — No es tan fácil cuando eres tú, ¿verdad? Es como mirar en un maldito espejo, sólo un espejo de circo distorsionado que convierte mi reflejo en una mujer. Es desagradable y extraño, y no me gusta la forma en que está actuando como si conociera a todos en este barco y fuese su amiga. Ella no nos conoce, conoce a las personas que se parecen a nosotros. Ella está sobrepasando una línea.

Huesos rodó los ojos. — Y de la misma forma, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar, Jim? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, aislarse y sólo hablar cuando se le hablara?

Era el turno de Jim para hacer una mueca.

— Quiero decir, en serio Jim, ponte en sus zapatos. — dijo Huesos. — Ella esta atrapada sin ninguna forma de contacto con su gente o de poder verlos. Ella está completamente sola aquí. Así que sí, estoy saliendo con ella porque, en cierto modo, soy todo lo que tiene.

Las manos de Jim se apretaron fuertemente, y su boca se aplano en una dura línea.

Huesos suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. — Yo realmente no entiendo cuál es tu problema. Si a ti te tocará caer en su Enterprise y no hubiese forma de comunicarse con nosotros y hubiese una certeza de que nunca nos volvieras a ver, no me puedes convencer de que tú no gravitarías en torno a su Huesos sólo para tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Con la ira drenándose de Jim casi en un instante, y su rostro tornándose un poco culpable. Sus ojos tenían un elenco culpable en ellos cuando él dijo, —Eso sinceramente, no se me había ocurrido.

— Por supuesto que no. — dijo Huesos con la menor condescendencia que pudo reunir.

Jim suspiró mientras sus hombros se hundieron como si tuviera el peso de la Enterprise en ellos, cosa que hacia.

— Y estoy seguro de que no se te había ocurrido a ti antes. — Huesos continúo. — Que ella ama y cuida de su equipo tanto como tú lo haces con el tuyo, y que ser separado de ellos en estas circunstancias es frustrante y molesto para ella.

Limpiándose la cara una mano, Jim dio Huesos una mirada interesada. — ¿Ella te dijo a todo eso?

— Ella no tiene por qué, — dijo Huesos. — Es cómo tus pensamientos vagan y la mirada en sus ojos. He visto que tienes esa mirada cada vez que estamos en peligro. Y la conozco como a mi propio nombre. 

Jim miró a Huesos por un largo tiempo. — Estoy siendo injusto con ella.

— Un poco. — dijo Huesos al darse cuenta de cual era el problema de Jim. Eran celos, puros y simples. — Calculo que a la única persona con la que sientes envidia es a ti mismo.

Un rubor inundó las mejillas de Jim. Y él escupió por un momento. — Estoy... eso es estúpido... Yo no...¿Yo? ¿Celoso? — Se rió. — Eso no es posible. Yo no tengo celos.

— No te avergüences de ello. — dijo Huesos. — Nos pasa a todos nosotros.

Jim se rió entre dientes, aunque era un poco amarga en su garganta. — Yo no estoy celoso, Huesos. Tengo... no hay razón por la que debería estarlo. — dijo, pero su voz sonaba incrédulo y confuso, como si él no creyera sus propias palabras.

Suspirando, Huesos puso una mano en el hombro de Jim. — Nadie te juzgará si estas celoso de que una mujer está en marcha alrededor de la nave. Y si lo hacen, a la mierda con ellos. Ellos no tienen el concepto de empatía.

Jim se retorció debajo de la mano de Huesos con una mirada incómoda en su rostro. — ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? — Repitió.

Huesos rodó los ojos. — Tú eres un genio real, sellado y certificado legítimamente, Jim. Esto no debería ser tan difícil para que puedas comprenderlo.

Jim lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — Cállate, Huesos. No estoy celoso. 

Huesos se encogió de hombros, agarrando su whisky y tomando un largo trago de ella. — Por supuesto que no, querido. — dijo con un borde sardónico. Una vez que terminó de beber, y después puso el vaso sobre la mesa de café, Jim sacó un cojín, lo golpeo en la cara. — ¿Qué mierda?

Jim se rió. — Te dije que te callaras, idiota.

Huesos agarró la otra almohada, y antes de que Jim pudiera correr o detenerlo, la estrelló con fuerza en el puente de la nariz de Jim. — Jodete, princesa.

Jim se congeló con una mirada afligida en su rostro. — Teniendo en cuenta que en teoría y, literalmente, podía ir a hacer eso... — Antes de que pudiera terminar, Huesos lo golpeó de nuevo. Esto rompió Jim de su ensueño horrorizado, y él gruñó, reuniéndose para golpear Huesos en el pecho con su almohada.

Huesos resopló, robándole la almohada de las manos de Jim y recurriendo a un breve salto. Abordó a Jim al sofá, levantó su brazo derecho, y señaló con el dedo en la axila, haciéndole cosquillas en una manera que era despiadada.

— Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, — Jim gritó, su risa burbujeando y llenando la habitación.

— La has traído a ti mismo, — dijo Huesos, también riéndose.

Jim se rió, con lágrimas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras Huesos continuó su asalto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando por respirar y silabando para que Huesos lo soltara. Huesos le observaba con satisfacción; él también era incapaz de ignorar cómo lucia de magnífico Jim.  
Todo lo que tomaría si se inclinaba un poco para besarlo...

Su risa murió, y en su lugar Huesos dejo ir a Jim y detuvo su cosquilleo. Se apartó de él, yendo para otro trago.

Jim se calmó, su risa todavía saliendo esporádicamente mientras se sentaba. Su rostro estaba de un brillante rojo mientras miraba a Huesos. — Odio cuando haces eso. — dijo.

— Meh — dijo Huesos con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jim resopló. — ¿Quieres ver otra película? Los dos estamos en el turno beta mañana.

Huesos contemplan el líquido en su vaso. Finalmente, dijo: —Claro, Jim.

Sonriendo, Jim coloco otra película. Su brazo fue alrededor de los hombros de Huesos de nuevo, y Huesos se inclinó hasta el fondo esta vez, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Fue una buena noche, y Huesos estaba contento.

 

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

Esta es una nueva traducción, será un McKirk y espero que les guste. Es una historia corta de solo 6 capítulos. Un saludo a quienes me comentan y dan follow!

Lía fuera.


End file.
